Our Destiny
by gameGIRL14
Summary: Raguna's sister comes to live with him after their parents death. She is a strange girl with a past she is trying to run away from. Can Kross help her escape her past while hiding from his own?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so my parents got me RFF for Christmas and I love it! I wish you could play as a girl cause I would so marry Kross! Anyway let me clear some things up I know in the game Raguna lost most of his memory but in this fanfic he has memory of his family like his parents and sister and writes to her after mist finds him. **

Our Destiny

Chapter 1

Raguna was working happily in his field while his neighbors went about their work. Anette was zipping around delivering her mail only stopping to put the mail in the mailbox. She stopped at Raguna's house and waved at the approaching farmer. "Morning Raguna I have a letter for you."

She handed Raguna the letter and just as she was about to take off running she saw his face fall. "What's wrong Raguna?!" she asked worried. Raguna didn't even look up he just stared at the paper in his hand. "it's a letter from my sister.." he said. "She says our parents have died in a horrible fire…"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Raguna…" the farmer just sat on the ground. "She is only 18. She had to plan the funeral and everything.." Raguna sat silently just glancing at the letter and then his house then he smiled. "I'm going to bring her here to live with me. Wait here ." Raguna said. Running into his house and coming back out writing on a piece of paper then slipped it into a letter.

He smiled "Can you deliver this for me?" she smiled "sure thing!" With that the mailman took off creating a dust cloud behind her. Raguna started walking towards the South District to begin preparing for his trip.

(Kross's house)

"Hey Kross can you build an upstairs bed room on my house while I'm gone?" Raguna asked his long haired friend. "Of course Raguna…but where are you going?"

"I'm going to get my sister…our parents recently pasted and she has no where to go." Raguna said sadly. "I'll be gone for a few weeks so I think that should give you plenty of time."

Kross nodded "Oh …I'm sorry for your loss Raguna. I should be done by the time you get back." Raguna smiled and clasped his friend's shoulder. "Thanks Kross I knew I could count on you."

"Erik will be helping by taking care of my fields and my monsters will be working too. I leave in a few days and I guess that's it then." Raguna said going over his cheacklist.

"well I'm going to pack and here's your money for the bedroom, and thanks again."

"Goodbye Raguna."

"Bye Kross."

(In a town over the sea)

"Here's a letter for you sweetie." An elderly woman handed a girl her mail. "Thank you." She said opening the letter.

_Dear Rya,_

_I'm sorry you had to go through our parents death all by yourself. But I am coming to Kardia to get you, so you have a place to stay with me on my farm in Trampoli. I'll be there in a few days so have everything ready when I get there._

_Love, Raguna_

**Alright so I'm ending it here and I know it's kinda short but I'll write more later.**

**I also read online that Kardia is where Raguna lived before. Idk if it's true I have only played RFF and know nothing of the other games. Please review and no flames please. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Rya's p.o.v)

'Raguna where are you?' the ship should have been here now. My brother ….what if it had an accident? 'No Rya don't think like that.' I just need to take my mind off of it. Let's see … I'll draw till he gets here.

I take out my notebook that has burned corners on it. It's one of the few things I have left from the house fire. It's filled with my pictures and memories of my home and family.

'I wish they were still here…' I can feel the tears forming in my eyes but I wipe them away. I'm tired of crying that's all I have done for the past week is cry.

And now I'm leaving home. The place I have known all my life. 'Maybe living with Raguna is a good thing.' He is the only family I have left. And he's a kind, and loving, and protective. 'protective is good, he can keep people like Byron away.'

I shuddered at the thought of that name. Now I'm for certain leaving is a good thing. He doesn't need to know where I am.

"Honk Honk!"

It's the ship! And I see Raguna waving like a mad man on deck. I wave back and as soon as the ship pulls in he jumps down off the side of the boat and crushes me in a hug! Then I squeeze him back twice as hard "I've missed you so much!" I say till I look up and see my brother is turning blue. 'oh crap!' I dropped him on the ground. "Sorry Raguna." He just smiles up at me. "It'ss.. alright .. sis.."

I might be a girl but I am very strong for my size. Dad said when I was little I could lift large rocks and throw them at the Chitter's that would try to get in mom's garden. I smile then sadness hits me again. Raguna notices this as he sits up.

"Hey Rya .. you ok?" I just nod. "Do you want to say goodbye?" he asked. 'This would be the last time I ever see this place.' "Would you go with me?" I ask as whimpers took over my voice. "Of course." He puts my bag on the ship and we walk back to our old home.

(Raguna's p.o.v)

I looked at the charred wood frame of what use to be our childhood home. The roof had fall in had everything was burnt to a crisp. I could only imagine how horrified Rya must have felt when this happened.

I looked at my little sister, she has a distain look in her eyes. Then she grabs my hand and we walk for awhile, then turn and go up a hill. Then I remember where she was taking us. The cemetery.

Then we stop in front of two freshly dug graves. "I thought we could say goodbye before we left." Rya spoke softly. I saw tears staring to fall down her face. I hugged her. It's all I could think to do. Then my own tears fell. 'this is the last time we ever see them._' Then I remember something mother told me when I was little and our grandpa had past. "This isn't the last time we will see him, sweetie. We will see him again in haven. Goodbye isn't forever."_

"This isn't goodbye. Rya." She looked up at me. "We'll see them again, goodbye isn't forever." She smiled for a moment but the tears kept falling. "I know." She said. I handed her my bandana I keep in my pocket. While she wiped her tears . I saw some wildflowers growing nearby. I picked a bunch and tied them with some string.

I set the bouquet in-between both head stones. "They look beautiful." Rya said. "I think that mom would have loved them." I Smile. "So are you ready to go now." With one last look we headed back to the boat that would be leaving soon.

**And done. I would like to thank Jyoti for reviewing and I hope more people read this story and review. Please no flames.**


End file.
